I want you
by Anne Darket
Summary: Clover-RanxGingetsu: Ran lo amaba y no llegaba a comprender el por qué lo trataba con tanta frialdad e indiferencia. Shonen-ai.


 **I want you **

 **_Por: Anne Darket_ **

_Summary:_

**Clover**

_Tus ojos ocultos bajo esas gafas oscuras. ¿Acaso tratas de ocultarme algo? Tu cara inexpresiva ¿Tratas de evitarme? La pasión y el amor me corrompen, entiéndelo de una buena vez: "Yo... te amo"  
_**Las razones de mis comportamientos van íntimamente relacionados a este sentimiento. La inspiración llega a mí, el momento esperado se ha convertido en un hecho. Un camino de esperanza, la unión de ambos al fin llega.**  
**_Autora: Espero que les guste y dejen su preciado comentario._**

* * *

Los ojos de Ran se pasearon por la habitación que parecía estar deshabitada. Había llegado hacía a penas unos minutos al departamento que compartía con aquél que lo había recibido hace ya muchos años como su acompañante, su ropa y cabello estaban humedecidos. Recordó a la perfección ese día y lo embargó repentinamente una felicidad incontrolable. El ambiente era perfecto para reavivar ese momento, la lluvia golpeaba de manera constante la pequeña ventana que se encontraba frente a la cama cuyas colchas y sábanas se asemejaban al color del cielo en los días de primavera.

Aquél día en que había escapado de su hermano "A" y era encontrado por el oficial, cuyo único fin era hallarlo. Más, a parte de ello, le permitió vivir en aquélla acogedora casa y más que eso, le permitió formar parte de su corazón. Tal vez la falta de amor, la falta de convivencia con otras personas o el simple florecimiento de un sentimiento dentro de él, fue que se aferró a quedarse junto al _Clover _de dos hojas.

En uno de esos tantos días en que, aquél al que acompañaba en el mismo departamento, se iba, su mente comenzó a formular preguntas en las que nunca había pensado y decidió finalmente que era hora de confrontarlas. En aquélla ocasión cerro los ojos tal y como en este momento lo hacía, y pensó en el oficial Gingetsu, el trébol de dos hojas.

Pronto comenzó a sentir como un calor irresistible embargaba todo su cuerpo, todo su ser y una emoción indescifrable que se manifestaba a la simple imagen de Gingetsu. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, comprendió con esto de que lo que sentía por el oficial no era una simple atracción, ni tampoco un querer. Se preguntó si así se sentían los enamorados, un amor infinito y apasionado por aquel ser que esperas día con día. Y por primera vez experimentó esa pasión, su vida adquirió sentido propio y se marcó un ideal, hacerlo feliz hasta que _Clover _de dos hojas llorara su muerte.

_Pero él no deseaba verlo llorar_

Abrió lo ojos en un repentino temor, estaba siendo observado y lo presentía. Parado a pocos centímetros de él, vio a Gingetsu y un rubor ligero cubrió sus mejillas blanquecinas. Después le dirigió una sonrisa, algo que hacía naturalmente cuando este lo observaba, pero él no contestó y de hecho nunca daba muestras de emoción. Ran se debió haber acostumbrado, pero no, aún no podía evitar sentir esa ligera presión en el estómago que se revelaba al no recibir ningún signo de estarle poniendo atención.

_Respuestas cortas._

_Generalmente engañosas._

La realidad siempre se encontraría verdad detrás de sus gafas oscuras, cuya mirada impetuosa por descubrir lo que se ocultaba, nunca lograría traspasar aquéllas barreras. Pero eso no lo entristecía porque, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era uno de los más preciados tesoros de Gingetsu.

Iba a moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero el hombre que servía a los hechiceros se acerco aún más a él. Ran quedó inmóvil, sentía el cuerpo del ser amado tratando de asfixiarlo y tuvo la impresión de que todo su sistema se hubiera paralizado, no pudiendo con ello moverse. Aunque su inconciente gritaba un "¡No te muevas! Allí estás bien".

_Atracción entre dos tréboles,_

_amor en dos seres_

_destructores,_

_finalmente con emociones._

-Ran- su nombre pareció más bello al ser pronunciado por aquéllos labios.

-¿S… si?- tembló su voz y el tenue tono rojizo que apareció en sus mejillas paraeció aumentar más su intensidad.

-Desde hace tiempo…

_Pausa_

-…yo…

_Respiración entrecortada_

_subsidiada por la voz masculina._

-No es necesario decírmelo, tal vez no sea hora…

_El anhelo de escucharlo._

_La necesidad de abrazarlo._

_La confusión de decirlo._

_El creciente silencio._

Las palabras que se formaron en la mente de Ran para después darles sonido, se quedaron tan sólo en su mente. Unos suaves labios se presionaron contra los de él, delicados y humectados. El trébol de tres hojas se paralizó, no lo esperab, jamás lo esperó. Eso nunca sucedería, por un momento pasó por su mente que aquél que lo besaba no era Gingetsu. Pero ¿acaso no era mejor mentirse y fingir que sueño se estaba haciendo realidad?

A parte, nadie sabía que el sentía un amor profundo por aquel ser que pronto se separaría de él. No hubo respuesta, como muchas veces no la hubo de parte del oficial. Decidió no presionar.

_Haz lo que quieras._

Repetidas veces dirigió a su joven pupilo aquéllas palabras y no era hora de cambiar de opinión. Decidió que era mejor no presionarlo, por mucho que le doliera. Dio un paso, dirigiéndose a la salida… no pretendía llorar, no pretendía agobiarse solo y tampoco pretendía emborracharse. Tan sólo deseaba que el chico fuera feliz.

Una mano se aferró a su muñeca derecha, tan sólo podía ser la esperada respuesta. Su mirada se volvió y si hubiera podido ver a través de los lentes el trébol "C", hubiese distinguido el brillo de felicidad por el que se cubrieron.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero yo **_te deseo_** desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se abalanzó a los brazos de su mayor y acercó sus manos a las gafas, quitándolas desesperadamente. Lo que vio le sorprendió, eran unos ojos bellísimos del color de la miel y del oro, esos en los que cualquiera se podría perder durante horas.

Por primera vez Gingetsu había dejado que vieran sus bonitas iris, se lo esperaba, peor no se lo impediría porque al fin y al cabo era la persona a la que amaba.

Así, Ran, presionó levemente su boca contra la de su acompañante…

_Los cuerpos fundiéndose._

_Las desesperadas manos buscando aferrarse._

_Los apasionados besos queriendo mantenerse por siempre._

_Los cuerpos sumergidos en una pasión irrompible y fuerte._

_Tomados de las manos caminan,_

_en un mundo cuya felicidad,_

_es el amor sin igual que guardan_

_en la profunda oscuridad._

Los cuerpos se unen.

Gemidos escapan.

Los labios se buscan.

Finalmente, "Te amo", se dicen.

 **Fin **

**Gracias por leer. Y para cualquier cosa (hasta para enviarle saludos a sus amigas/os) dejen un reviwcito vale? Se los agradeceré musho! Chao!**


End file.
